Although MOS integrated circuits have enjoyed increased use due to their high density characteristics, MOS integrated circuit chips are particularly susceptible to environmental contamination. To assure continuous, reliable operation, each integrated circuit chip is tested and subsequently mounted within a sealed package. A common package is an in-line package consisting of a rectangular body, of plastic or ceramic, within which the integrated circuit chip is mounted. Two parallel rows of pins extend from the package and are connected to selected locations of the integrated circuit. After packaging, the integrated circuit is again tested. Packaging and multiple testing greatly increases the manufacturing costs.